fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Poof
|prodcode=110B |episode=19 |wish=No wishing involved |writer=Ed Valentine |storyboard=Dave Thomas |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |previous=Double-Oh Schnozmo! |next=The Boss Of Me |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd= Season 7 }} Planet Poof is the nineteenth episode of Season 7. Plot Poof winds up in Yugopotamia where the unappreciated Queen Jipjorrulac uses his cuteness to scare her unappreciative family and subjects into giving her whatever she wants. Synopsis While Timmy Tornado (Timmy) and the Whirling Curler (Wanda) are wrestling in Timmy's room, they are interrupted by Poof who wants to play spaceship games. Much to Poof's dismay, Timmy and Wanda have to go watch the match between the Nuclear Nacho and the Blazing Burrito, and Cosmo is busy vacuuming Timmy's bedroom, littered with the remains of the brief wrestling match. After reaching for a tooth on the floor, Cosmo abruptly gets sucked into the vacuum, trapped until he is able to find his wand in the mess. Holding his toy rocket and feeling lonely, Poof comes up with an idea: he turns his toy rocket into a real rocket and blasts off into space, exploring the distant planets and stars. Meanwhile in Yugopotamia, Queen Jipjorrulac is tending to King Gripullon's every need, feeding her ungrateful husband with garbage bonbons. All of a sudden, Mark smashes through the roof with his Yugopotamian spaceship, asking for his mother to dirty his clothes for him. King Gripullon states that she is busy feeding him bonbons at the moment, but Mark demands that he needs his laundry dirtied. As Mark and King Gripullon argue about who needs Queen Jipjorrulac's help, Poof's spaceship suddenly bursts through the ceiling and the fairy emerges. As the Yugopotamians lay their eyes on Poof, they scream in fear since Poof is adorable and Yugopotamians fear cute and fluffy things; all except Mark, who has seen Poof with Timmy before. Scared to death as his wife holds up Poof, King Gripullon tells her that he'll do whatever she wants if she gets Poof away from him. Seeing this opportunity, Queen Jipjorrulac declares Poof as the new emperor of Yugopotamia, and she lies to Gripullon that the emperor is asking for him to tend to her every need. As Mark is about to reveal that Poof is just Timmy's god-brother, Jipjorrulac pushes him down the stairs. Back on Earth, Wanda and Timmy come back from the wrestling match, only to find Cosmo trapped inside the vacuum cleaner with Poof gone. Suddenly, a hologram of Mark appears, informing them that Poof is on his planet, and they poof to Yugopotamia, bring the vacuum with the trapped Cosmo along. In Yugopotamia, there is a celebration of the new emperor Poof. Everyone is playing with spaceships like Poof--all except Gripullon and Mark, who are aiding Jipjorrulac with several tasks because "the emperor said so." When Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo arrive and ask for Poof, the Yugopotamian army takes Wanda's wand and takes the three to Jeremy, a giant monster. Luckily, Mark saves them and they return and explain that Poof was just bored and wanted some attention. As Timmy and Wanda apologize for not playing with Poof enough, Poof goes back to them, so Queen Jipjorrulac lies that emperor Poof said to attack the trio, causing a whole Yugopotamian army to go after them. Ready to wrestle like they did in the beginning, Wanda uses the swirl in her hair to grab the spaceships, pummeling them, and Poof and Timmy beat down on the soldiers. Still in the vacuum, Cosmo uses the contraption to suck up all the Yugopotamians' weapons, to facilitate beating them. Eventually, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof win, making Queen Jipjorrulac admit that she just wants to be appreciated. King Gripullon then comforts his wife by taking her to the sewage treatment plant for a date, and they seal the deal with a wet kiss, much to Mark's disgust. All of a sudden, Cosmo vacuums up a garbage bonbon and the vacuum explodes, finally releasing him. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof / Heather *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang / King Gripullon *Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac External links *Planet Poof clip at Nick.com * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7